1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of showcases and devices for storing and displaying jewelry. In particular, the invention provides a novel multiple-panel structure that permits the storage and display of easily accessible, independent sheets of vertically mounted pieces of jewelry, such as earrings, tie tacks, cufflinks, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry is normally kept in special cases, which may also be adapted for ornamental or security purposes. Accordingly, a vast variety of cases and retaining devices have been manufactured over the years for the purpose of storing, protecting and displaying jewelry, including earrings. In particular, several prior art patents describe various types of earring holders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,121 to Lemmon (1983) discloses a jewelry display box having a completely transparent structure and including slidably mounted vertical plates for hanging the jewelry. The device provides a way for storing jewelry and yet keeping it visible for inspection without taking it out of the box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,458 (1986), LaBate describes a device for holding jewelry having a post for mounting on articles of clothing or pierced ears. The device consists of a fine-mesh cloth stretched over a frame, which provides a flat area through which the posts of the jewelry are inserted and held in place by the cloth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,011 (1988), Butler discloses a rectangular vertical frame with mesh material loosely stretched between its sides. The article is used as a support for earrings by hanging them on the threads constituting the mesh of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,996 to Hansson (1989) illustrates a decorative case for earrings comprising a multiplicity of vertical frames slidably mounted in receiving slots in the walls of the case. Each frame encloses a mesh screen through which earrings may be hung on either side for display and storage. The case features a transparent front wall for viewing the jewelry and a lid with a mirror for seeing the earrings mounted on the back of the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,883 to Miller (1989) discloses a foldable holder for post-equipped jewelry consisting of a sheet of cloth bonded to a layer of foam. The posts of the jewelry are inserted through the cloth and into the foam, which holds them in place, and the holder is folded into a roll that can be easily and conveniently stowed and transported.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,821 (1990), Corbett teaches the use of a frame-mounted panel of woven material that provides a variable-position jewelry display device. As in the other prior art devices, the earring posts are inserted through the mesh of the material and, if so equipped, are kept in place by the clamp normally used for wearing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,727 (1990) and No. 5,025,918 (1991) to Bergeron describe different embodiments of another foldable device for carrying and displaying post-type earrings. It consists of a showcase comprising a multilayered flexible frame to which the earrings are attached for display. The frame is folded in two forming a bag-like structure with a handle for convenience of transportation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,000 (1991), Stewart shows a collapsible frame for a woven cloth used to support earrings and other post-equipped jewels inserted therethrough. Two sides of the frame can be removed, leaving the other two sides as a scroll permitting the cloth to be rolled into a compact package.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,971 (1992) to Fisher describes another jewelry box having a completely transparent structure with vertically-mounted slide panels. The panels contain cut-out portions to enable a user to attach hoop earrings within the cut-out space, thus minimizing the dead space in the box.
It is clear that all these patents describe different features of portability, display, compactness, and versatility of use according to different objectives on the part of the inventors. This invention is aimed at producing a jewelry storage device that combines many of the advantages of the prior art in a single unit.